Lyrically Speaking from A to Z
by Keegan Elizabeth
Summary: Because drabbles are too much fun to write, I present to you Alphabet Soup Part 2. Grissom/Sara Now added: Chapter D
1. Chapter A

A/N: Thanks to those who said they were interested in another drabble series. I decided to go ahead because otherwise I might go through drabble withdrawals, and that might be dangerous for my health ;) Plus, I love music.

Like the _Soup_ series, the drabbles will (most likely) focus on GSR. The timeline will vary, too. Unlike the _Soup_ series, I might post 2 or 3 drabbles each letter because I'm planning to use songs found in my iTunes folder as inspiration for the letters and as you'll see I already had trouble writing just one 'A' drabble. Just to let you know upfront, my music taste is pretty wide ranging and eclectic, so… enjoy.

Disclaimer: CSI is not mine, and all the songs mentioned belong to their respective artists & record labels.

* * *

Her life is a mess.

Her roommate situation has turned into a nightmare. Her lease (thankfully) is up in two months, but lately, she's been unhappy at the SFPD. Her love life… oh, who is she kidding? What love life?

She can't stop feeling like her life is passing her by and that she needs to make a change before it's too late.

Just as she's contemplating her options, her phone rings.

"Sara? Hi, this is Gil Grissom from…"

Twenty minutes later, she's hanging up her phone with a smile on her face. When another door closes, one more opens.

--

Jont ~ _Another Door Closes_

_

* * *

_"Sara. Hold on now." Hands in the air, Greg takes several steps back.

"I'm not angry."

He stops, frowns.

"I'm not," she says again. "Really."

"You're not?"

"No. Why would I be?"

"Right." He breathes a sigh of relief. "Why would you be mad that I ate a piece of chocolate cake? It's not like I _knew_ it was yours."

"Aha! I knew it!" She dances, finger pointed out toward him. "I knew you ate my cake, I just needed you to admit it."

_Shit!_, now he's really in for it. Why, oh_ why_, did he fall into her trap?

--

Matchbox Twenty ~ _Angry_


	2. Chapter B

A/N: I think this series is going to be more challenging than I thought, which is kind of surprising considering the amount of music I own.

Disclaimer: See first chapter.

* * *

They've been dating three months, and besides some hot-and-heavy make out sessions, nothing has happened.

She can't take it anymore.

The next day, she's knocking on his door, slightly breathless from excitement, nerves, and _oh holy hell is she really doing this_?

It's too late to rethink her plan because the door opens to reveal Gil, slightly disheveled and looking absolutely sexy.

Without any greeting, she pushes him back into his house, shutting the door behind her, and unties the belt of her trench coat, revealing she's wearing nothing else but the smile on her face that promises wicked things.

--

The Corrs ~ _Breathless

* * *

_

"Honey, it's time.

She shakes her head no. It can't be. It's only been… two hours since they walked Abby to her first day of pre-school. She can't leave. What if Abby needs her and—

"We should go," he murmurs softly.

She looks and finds her daughter busy helping another little boy with a puzzle, her parents already forgotten. "Okay, okay," she says and nods.

They walk out together, and she tries to blink away the tears. Big girls don't cry, after all.

_Except when they realize their little girl's growing up too fast_, she thinks as tears begin falling.

--

Fergie ~ _Big Girls Don't Cry

* * *

_

"Aww, no," she cries.

"What's wrong, Abby?"

"You're doing it wrong, Uncle Greg." She sighs. "You're supposed to color _between_ the lines. See look at my picture I'm working on," she says, pointing to her picture in her _Dreams Come True Forever_ coloring book.

He looks over and sees her perfectly in-the-lines half-colored picture of Belle.

"And you colored Flounder wrong, too. He's supposed to be blue and gold."

"Oh."

Seeing him frown, she leans over and kisses him on the cheek, causing him to smile. "It's all right, Uncle Greg. I'll still hang your picture up on our refrigerator."

--

Sara Barellies ~ _Between the Lines

* * *

_

A/N2: *dances* This is challenging, but _oh so_ fun. Makes me want to color and go buy a trench coat…


	3. Chapter C

A/N: Drabble 4 is based on spoilers for Season 10 – so please skip if you wish to be kept in the dark.

Disclaimer: See first chapter.

* * *

She's flipping through a forensics journal, and he's working on a crossword puzzle when he tosses it, catching her attention. "What—" she breaks off, speechless, since suddenly she's in Gil's arms being carried away.

"Gil?" she prompts. "Any reason you decided to come pick me up and toss me in your bed?"

He's now standing at the foot of his bed, looking like he can't believe he just did that. They've been dating six months, sleeping together for two.

"You painted your toes. They distracted me."

She grins, and he joins her. "Well, let me distract you some more…"

--

Ryan Adams ~ _Come Pick Me Up

* * *

_

She turns, propping herself up on her elbow. He's lying on his back, eyes still shut, but his lips turn up in a smile at her softly spoken _wow_.

Her eyes drift downward and she laughs, noticing a playing card stuck to his chest. She removes the card, and his eyes blink open questioning. Seeing the King of Hearts card in her hand, he starts laughing too.

He reaches for her, pulling her gently down to him, and in between kisses, he says, "That was a crazy game of poker."

"Uh-huh," she agrees, grinning. "Strip poker really is the best."

--

OAR ~ _Crazy Game of Poker

* * *

_

She inhales, exhales. Once, twice, faster and _faster_.

He looks on concerned. Her face is pale, her eyes clenched tightly shut. One hand clutches the loose white sheet draped over her; the other squeezes his hand, hard, like her life depended on not letting go.

She doesn't scream though, she just concentrates on breathing. He's saying sweet words of encouragement but all her brain can process is the pain.

Then it subsides finally, and she sighs in welcome relief. "It's okay," she murmurs when she can speak, trying to ease his worry. "The pain… it comes and goes, in waves."

--

Greg Laswell ~ _Comes and Goes (in Waves)

* * *

_

Hugs, smiles, and all the usual greetings have already been exchanged by the time Greg joins them in the layout room. She's still answering questions.

"… arrived last night," she says, tucking a loose strand of hair back behind her ear.

"Sara? What's that?"

She doesn't need Greg to clarify what he means, instead she holds up her left hand, where a diamond ring sparkles. "We got married," she announces, her face lighting up like never before.

In a matter of seconds, she's surrounded again by more hugs and a few tears (from Catherine, who says they're happy tears).

"Congratulations."

--

Blue October featuring Imogen Heap ~ _Congratulations_


	4. Chapter D

A/N: Kept forgetting to edit and post!

Disclaimer: See first chapter.

* * *

Some days – days like this – she wonders why she ever bothered getting out of bed.

Work had been hell.

Grissom acted distant, she got into an argument with Catherine, and then she found Sofia in Grissom's office – under the pretense of 'discussing work'. And then the case had brought to surface too many memories, memories she rather have stayed buried.

Letting herself into her apartment, she makes her way to her bedroom. Crawling into bed, still fully clothed, she pulls the covers over her head, wishing she could block out the rest of the world… if only for a while.

--

Van Morrison ~ _Days Like This_

_

* * *

_

"I think I can, I think I can," Greg mumbles, shifting through a pile of debris, while Nick walks in.

"What are you doing?"

"Trying to find the matching piece to _this_," Greg holds up a tiny plastic fragment, "in this five-ton pile of crap." He groans. "It's like trying to find a freaking needle in a haystack!"

"And the reason you were channeling The Little Engine That Could earlier?"

"You know, the power of positive thinking. If you believe it, you can achieve it."

Nick nods vaguely. "Good luck, man."

"Thanks."

"And Greg?" – Greg looks up – "Don't stop believin'."

--

Journey ~ _Don't Stop Believin'_

_

* * *

_

"I'm sorry I missed the appointment." He comes to sit at the foot of their bed, where she's resting.

"I know."

"Everything go okay?" he asks, as he begins rubbing her feet.

"That feels good." She moans in appreciation. "It went really well, and she gave me some interesting news—"

"Interesting how?"

"We're having twins."

The foot massage stops.

"Twins. As in _two_ babies?"

"Uh-huh." She grins as she watches shock, terror, and finally a look of contentment settle on his face. "Two baby girls."

"Daughters." He smiles even as he realizes he's really going to be outnumbered now.

--

John Mayer ~ _Daughters_


End file.
